


Weight of Responsibility

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowbang, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fetish, Futanari, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: The life of a huntress in training is full of stress and responsibility, Weiss Schnee was one such huntress but had a whole host of extra pressures thrust onto her since the day she was born. All that tension has to go somewhere...And with such good teammates and friends to help out, I'm sure some fantasies can be fulfilled.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Weight of Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> My word this took me a long time... Nearly two months since I started this and life has done it's very best to get in the way at every turn.  
> However, it is finished and while I'm not 100% satisfied with it I am overall happy with how it turned out. Please let me know what you think it would be greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> One last thing I opened up an email specifically for fanfiction questions/requests so anything related to my fanfictions please send to the address below and I promise you will get some form of response. 
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com
> 
> That's all from me please enjoy!

There was a lot of responsibility on a huntresses shoulders. They were the defenders of Remnant, trained to uphold peace and defend the innocent. It was a daunting task especially for teenagers, they had so many other things going on in conjuncture with their training, they were still learning how to be their own people after all. 

Weiss Schnee was one such huntress in training, she also had another load of responsibility dumped on top of everything else. She was an heiress to a massive dust corporation, the largest one currently in existence, she was under constant watch by the media and public and often felt the brunt of whatever fresh controversy was rocking the company.

As such, Weiss was raised in an extremely strict household, everything had rules, everything had etiquette and self-expression was far down on the list of priorities. Children don't know this when being raised in that kind of environment but those restrictions build inside you, each scolding and condescending remark build a fire of resistance and rebellion inside them. This tends to come out naturally once they gain a part of their independence, being able to control more of your own life and indulging on all the things you were restricted on but there was one thing that Weiss had learned during her early teens that changed the way she thought about herself.

Weiss learned that due to her pristine composure and always ladylike appearance that no one expected any impure thoughts would be swirling under her tiara...

They were wrong.

The one thing that the girl who had everything carved was passion, thanks to the many videos she would watch and stories she would read while locked in her opulent bedroom, she would fantasise on end about being thrown on a bed and ravaged by the man of her dreams, her future husband. As she got older and her tastes grew more adventurous, the fantasy's grew more and more outlandish, first instead of her betrothed it would be servent or lover from outside her world, someone she sunk in without anyone knowing. Then it was sneaking out of the mansion and finding someone who she'd met to go at it in a public place, knowing that if any of media got hold of it she'd be ruined, only adding to the desire. 

Now heading down the rabbit hole of taboo, spending the night with a woman, a stranger or in front of an eager audience, her imagination ran wild and each seemed more appealing than the last. She was a girl who knew how powerful she was, she knew the full extent of her families control and that she would one day be at the forefront of that power, her abilities and prospects as a huntress only adding to that knowledge. However, in her fantasies, she was powerless, at the mercy of some tall, dark and handsome figure who would pin her down and do what they wanted with her. Despite some rare exceptions, every one of her scenarios involved this idea of being dominated, the idea of being on her knees and servicing someone with her mouth never failing to turn her into a moaning mess, she craved the feeling of being at someone else's mercy. 

Finally, she found her holy grail, her true fetish, it was few months before she was set to head off for Beacon Acadamy, she stumbled upon a story written on one of the many fanfiction sites she frequented. It was a story that involved a queen of a prosperous kingdom, a woman who was adored by all and was seen as a paragon of purity, her king regularly left the kingdom for long periods leaving her cold and alone in their grand castle. She realised her want after every time her king would leave she would pick one the servants to assist her in everyday matters, she would pick the strongest and most handsome looking option, watching him as he weighed on her hand and foot, letting her mind wander to all the perverted things she could order him to do. The idea grew and grew until one night she selected several of the finest servants in secret and summoned them to her marital chamber and allowed them all to use her they pleased. 

It was a revelation to Weiss, she had considered multiple partners before in the form of threesomes but the concept of a gangbang had never occurred to her. After reading this story (and experiencing the most powerful orgasm she'd had at that point) she immediately began researching this idea and watching all of the videos she could find. She became enamoured, it turned into a fixation and her most prominent fantasy. The fact that the idea of blowjobs was already basically at the top of her list anyway meant that once she saw the combination of the two it was over, she would experience a blowbang. It was her mission.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't expect Beacon to be the place where she would fulfil that mission, she was there to train to be a defender of the world, who would have time for romantic trysts?

As it turned out most people, everyone she ran into as she experienced the school for the first time was gorgeous! Not all of them ten out of ten but damn close, she was taken aback by the sheer volume of attractive people all crammed into one campus, it made her feel like everyone else she had seen were only shadows. Maybe it was all the teenage hormones but training to save the world seemed to be second on a lot of peoples lists of priorities and, to be honest, she was quickly following suit. 

After joining her team and meeting the one across the hall she realised just how involved everyone was, Jaune and Pyrrha had got together pretty quickly, launching into a fairly open relationship for all to see, Nora and Ren had been partners long before attending Beacon and Yang had jumped into bed with Blake almost the same week they met, getting into an almost 'fuck buddies' partnership. The only outlier was Ruby, she was a couple of years younger than them which was probably the main reason she was one of the only single people aside form herself. Weiss quickly learned that the way everyone else in her team acted and talked to each other showed that they were more than interested in experimenting, the questions directed at her about her own preferences and fetishes had caught her off guard and it didn't take long for her to open up to them. Seeing as everyone else was willing to divulge their most intimate fantasies.

It hadn't been a conscious decision but she soon found herself admitting to her girlhood fantasies and her most desired experience, a blowbang. The response she got wasn't of judgement or shame, it was mostly praise, they all seemed incredibly accepting and supportive of this idea.

She'd been taken aback by their openness but quickly found herself loving it, being around such sex-positive people was really refreshing. Who knows what things she could experience...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss had really opened up to her friends over the past few months, so loving and accepting while always ready to help her achieve her goals, they did so many amazing activities together. Hence her current situation. 

Wiess was kneeling in the centre of team RWBY's dorm, completely naked and surrounded closely by seven hard cocks. Going around the circle there was; Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune, each standing closer than arms reach apart and all looking down on the naked heiress with a mixture of lust, amusement and desire in their eyes. 

She found out not too long after joining Beacon that all of her female friends and teammates had penises, it was a startling revelation but soon set her imagination ablaze with new lewder thoughts. Most of them consisting of what they were currently doing.

They had done this many times now but she still couldn't keep her excitement under control, she knew what was coming, she could practically read the mind of everyone in the circle and she liked what she saw. They were going to use her, do whatever they wanted with her to get themselves off, she was a sex toy for them. She felt a stream of arousal run down her pale thigh. 

All they were waiting for was her signal to begin, the point where she gave them control and the only thing that would stop them would be their safe word. (Pumpkin Pete or tapping a pattern on someone above the hips to signal to stop if her mouth was full) 

With her heart pounding in her chest she gave one final pleading look around the circle before slowly allowing her petite mouth to fall open and her dainty tongue to loll out, a small amount of droll already dripping off the tip.

With the signal given, instantly hands were on cocks, stroking in preparation, she watched in awe and with bated breath for one of them to make the first move. Yang was the first, snapping her fingers to get the heiress attention.

"Over her princess..." Yang cooed before crooking her finger towards her, Weiss immediately complied, shifting herself to face the blonde brawler, sharing down her throbbing member. Yang stood at an impressive seven and quarter inches, the third-largest in the group and the girls' confidence was written all over her face. With a firm grasp, Yang seized the heiress's side ponytail and dragged her onto her length, a low moan leaving her as her cockhead was enveloped in Weiss's warm wet embrace.

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for this..." Yang moaned as the hot, wet sensation overtook her.

That familiar thrill shot through Weiss like a bullet as her mouth was penetrated, the knowledge that six others were around her watching and better yet waiting for their own turn with her. A guttural moan tore through her throat as Yang started her rhythm, finally making use of her rough grip on the heiress pristine hair. Opening her eyes to look up at the woman dominating her she felt a hand grab hold of her wrist, without looking she knew it was Blake, guiding her hand to what would soon be in her mouth, the warm hard feeling filled her palm and without a moment's hesitation began stroking as much of the cat faunus's shaft as she could. She moved her other hand to Yangs balls, knowing that the couple to the right of her would definitely be taking care of each other while she worked, the even lower moan that left Yang's lips at her hands first contact only spurred her on more. 

"Oh fuck yes! Show me how much you want it!" Yang taunted she felt another low moan escape Weiss's throat. 

Yang's rhythm began to slow slightly as she felt the grip on her ponytail lighten, only to be quickly replaced by a new hand that yanked her from the meaty cock that was buried halfway down her throat and over to her new task. Weiss just barely had enough time to take a deep breath and register that Blake was the one holding her before she was once again impaled on a hard dick. 

"My turn..." Blake barely panted as she forced her hips forward. The hand she was using to fondle Yang quickly changed to stroking her shaft and just as quickly her other well-lubed hand was brought off to none other than Ruby Rose, who didn't so much wait for her to stroke, she instead started thrusting her hips into Weiss's tight grip. 

The feeling and sound of Ruby's need drew a smile form the white-haired girls already occupied lips as she started to time her strokes with Ruby's thrusts, feeling the younger girl shudder in her grasp.

Now at the mercy of Blake, she noticed how she differed from her hotheaded partner, Yang took long hard thrusts, Blake's were more shallow but far more rapid causing a cacophony of gags to escape the white-haired girl's throat, much to everyone else's enjoyment. Although Blake was slightly shorter than Yang's, sitting at around seven inches on the dot, it did nothing to take away from how good her cock felt violating her mouth. 

"Ooooh wow, Blake really needed this huh?" Nora called from the other side of the circle, the tone in her voice clearly telling she was already receiving pleasure from a certain long-time friend of hers. Blake only grunted in response as she continued her brutal pace.

After feeling another trail of her own arousal burn down her thigh, Weiss decided she needed to do something to quell the raging inferno that had consumed her. Taking her hand off Yang and with reckless abandon, she plunged two fingers down to the knuckle inside herself, her pussy offered zero resistance as it instantly seized around the invaders, even through her coughs and splutters the unmistakable sound of Weiss's moan rang out drawing everyone's attention.

Sounds of appreciation rang out from around her as she felt everyone's eyes boring into her, the knowledge that all her peers were watching as she shamelessly fingered herself while she let a girl fuck her face almost brought her orgasm crashing over her and she was just fast enough to stop it. The feeling of denial only further skyrocketing her arousal. 

"Mmhhhmm YES!" Blake all but yelled as Weiss felt her begin to twitch and throb, luckily noticing it too Yang stepped in to grab hold of the faunus's hips.

"Whoa there kitty cat, take it easy..." the grip on her hair released as she came off the wildly throbbing cock in front of her, Blake only managed a whine as her hips continued to jerk as if trying to seek out the pleasurable warmth.

Just as Yang pulled Blake into a heated kiss she felt the familiar feeling of a hand gripping her hair, letting out a lust-filled gasp as she was dragged across the circle with remarkable ease. Being pulled backwards she rolled her body and released Ruby's dick, much to both girls displeasure, so she could crawl on her knees she turned to meet the piercing green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss kneeled before her and opened her mouth without hesitation. 

The spartan wasted no time in forcing her incredible cock down her throat immediately forcing over half of her over eight inches into her eager mouth. Weiss gagged violently but felt nothing but sheer bliss form being claimed but the powerful woman above her, the sound of Pyrrha's throaty moan sending another shockwave of pleasure through her. Her fingers returning quickly to her soaked entrance to tease herself as her now unoccupied hand was pulled firmly to the blonde boy standing next to her.

This was the point Weiss knew her reward would be coming soon enough, with Pyrrha in control and all others taking care of themselves and each other it wouldn't be long before they couldn't hold back any longer. Pyrrha would remain in control, the athlete only pulling Weiss off her cock to push her down onto her boyfriends, a well-practised dance that both got immense enjoyment from.

After pushing her down onto Jaune's cock, hearing the sweet sound of the white-haired girl's throat accepting his member, Pyrrha leaned close to his ear to whisper "Does it feel good my love?"

Jaune could only moan in agreement as his content six inches disappeared into the heiress's lips

"That's it..." Pyrrha cooed "...make her take it" her hand sliding down his back and pushing on his hips to push him deeper inside.

Jaune complied immediately, thrusting his hips in time with Pyrrha's grip on Weiss's head to face fuck her properly, all while she continued to whisper sinful things into his ear.

Pyrrha and Jaune continued to share her back and forth all while they spoke equally loving and kinky words to one another. All the while Weiss was in heaven, bringing herself to the edge of orgasm over and over as her peers used her for their own pleasure. Nora and Ren were busy taking care of each other while both Yang and Blake were close to their own peaks due to their mutual masturbation.

"I'm close!" Ruby blurted out as all attention was drawn to her, Pyrrha releasing her iron grip on Wiess's hair as she drew off Jaune's member with a 'pop'. Crawling over to kneel before her team leader, a look of crazed need plastered across her features.

Weiss needed release, she had been close to her peak for a while now and the denial was driving her wild, she needed to do everything in her power to tip Ruby over the edge, she made a show of sucking her fingers, forcing them as far as she could to draw more moisture from them, pulling them out of her mouth and leaving hanging open to drool off her tongue and onto her exposed chest. In the same fluid motion, she brought her now drenched fingers down to insert them fully and let out a half exaggerated cry of pleasure, her ice-blue eyes rolling back as she did so. 

It was too much for Ruby to handle and with a whine of pure desperation she pulled her fully onto her aching five-inch cock, her length easily fitting snugly inside the heiress's well-trained mouth. Knowing Ruby wouldn't last long she reached around with her free hand to hold the red-heads perky ass and moaning enthusiastically to encourage her madding pace. 

Sure enough Ruby reached her peak with a cry of pleasure and with a firm pull on her ponytail she removed the heiress from her cock just as the first shot of her climax left her. Weiss reacted quickly as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back ready to accept Ruby's eager load. A throaty moan leaving her as the first splash of Ruby's warm essence cascaded across her face, trailing a line from her top lip to her hairline, the feeling sending sparks through her body as she anticipated the next shot. Not having to wait long Ruby's hips jerked again sending an equally strong burst directly into her cheek causing it to splash and drip down her collar bone, Weiss let her mouth open to moan lowly as she felt the warmth trail down her skin, only to be interrupted by the feeling of Ruby's cock being quickly moved to her lips to coat them with the last of her essence.

"Ahhhhh..." was all Weiss could manage as she opened her eyes to see the silver-eyed huntress gazing at her with lust-filled eyes, the look in those silver orbs showed how arousing she must look covered in cum.

She was happy to be drawn from her haze by the sound of her name being called through gritted teeth, she turned to see Pyrrha beckoning her over to Jaune who seemed to be using all of his willpower to not finish. Acting quickly she crawled over to the couple where she was promptly grabbed by Pyrrha to position her target for her boyfriend, positioned sideways on her knees, hands leaning back on her ankles as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Cover her Jaune, just let go and watch as I hold her for you.." Pyrrha spoke breathlessly.

All Weiss could do was show the need in her eyes as her tongue past her cum covered lips and lull it as if licking an invisible lollipop, she got her desired effect as his eyes went wide and a choked cry escaped his lips. Her forehead was hit by the first of many streaks of hot cum as Pyrrha aimed her to receive the whole of his orgasm between her brow and hairline, the feeling of the warm liquid shooting across her face and rolling down the other side making her pussy ache with need.

The last of his seed cascaded down her cheek as she pushed two fingers inside herself once more, Jaune sighed contently as he stroked his half-hard length, Pyrrha still praising him as she held her ponytail in one hand and cock in the other.

She was beginning to lose herself in self-pleasure before an unmistakable voice rang through the air. "Ohhh Ice Queen!" the cheery tone of Nora reaching her as she turned to face the hammer wielder "Renny here has a little treat for you..." Nora retained the cheery tone but the order was clear, following a practised routine she crawled in her hands and knees to the stoic assassin.

He was far more composed than Jaune was but couldn't hide how close he was to release and even though she didn't usually do much to him through his own choosing she still knew his weakness. With slow movements she brought her cum covered face up to his throbbing member and laid her tongue against the underside of the head, drawing it back and forth harshly. The results were instant as a groan left his throat, his head falling back as he reached his peak, she tasted him instantly as he began to coat her tongue, slowly seeping as she prepared to swallow. He usually had quite a low volume but that was more than made up in the hearty flavour that covered her tongue, she teased out the last of his load and shallowed in one go, marvelling at the sensation of the warmth that filled her.

Letting out a content sigh she went about cleaning the last of what Ren had to offer, delicately using her tongue to lap at the head of the black-haired boy's member, each press of her tongue causing him to shudder slightly. Much to Weiss's delight.

Before she could consider tending to herself again the sound of snapping fingers drew her attention over to the yellow and black couple. Yang was beckoning her with finger snaps as her mouth was currently preoccupied attempting to inhale Blake's tongue, the two were in the midst of a fierce make out with muffled moans being lost in the intense lip-lock. The sides of their bodies were moulded while still standing hip to hip, both their ample busts were pressed together with erect nipples tantalisingly close to touching. All while they each had a hand wrapped around each other's cocks, stroking vigorously, the sight made Weiss stop in her tracks and was almost enough for her fingers to resume what her body was screaming for.

Snapping out of the daze that the image in front of her had put her in she hurriedly made her way over to the couple, it didn't take long for the blonde member of the pair to notice her arrival and break their passionate kiss to address the cum covered girl at their feet.

"Well well well..." the brawler panted as neither of the couples stopped their hand motions, a chorus of moans escaping Blake now that there were no lips to silence them. "...seems the little princess is here for her treat, what do you think Blakey?" the raven-haired girl could only manage a slightly more intense moan as an answer.

Weiss too could only bring herself to nod frantically in response, using every ounce of willpower in her not to give herself the pleasure that was tempting to overpower her, she knew that Yang's words and the sight before her would drive her over the edge, however, she couldn't as there were still other waiting to use her for their enjoyment. The thought sent another shiver through her as she focused on the task at hand, leaning forward with eyes locked on Yang's lilac gaze she extended her tongue as far as she could and hovered it mere inches below the couples throbbing lengths.

Yang got the message quickly and using her hold on Blake, she drew the faunus girl's cock down until the end was pressed against the warm, wet muscle. Blake's eyes shot open and just as quickly were rolled back into her head, a new series of moans exploded from her mouth at the new sensation. Before Yang could make the teasing comment that was threatening her lips, her thoughts were cut down by the same sensation that Blake was experiencing as her partner repeated Yang's movements to her own impressive member.

"Oh fuck yes kitty cat, make me paint this little princess!" Yang rasped as her end was quickly approaching.

Blake, from an outside perspective, seemed to have lost the ability to speak as her response again was incoherent moans and increasing her pace in pleasuring Yang. Weiss continued doing her part by flicking her tongue across both of the cocks currently aimed at her open mouth and making a show of her need filled eyes switching back and forth between lilac and amber. 

"Oh shit I'm close Blake" Yang spoke suddenly as her free hand came to grip the back of the heiresses head.

"Me... too..." Blake barely got out as she copied Yang's action but instead grabbed her ponytail with her free hand.

"Do it! Please give it to me!" Weiss whined in genuine desperation as she was drawn off their dicks to look up at the couple currently racing to their respective finish lines.

The moans reached their crescendo as both girls switched to pleasuring themselves and their vice grips on her head tightened. Blake was the first and with a gasp she fired the first of her seed onto Weiss's expecting face, aiming for the bridge of her nose the white liquid splashed against it leaving a trail from her upper cheek to her hairline, mixing with the still wet seed of three other people. Before Blake could shoot a second time, Yang reached her peak with an explosive moan, firing unintentionally at the exact same spot on her face only on the opposite side. Yang's shoot hit almost identically, however, even with her eyes closed Weiss could tell it was Yang from the heat difference, Yang's essence felt like lava on her skin in comparison to the other four loads she had taken that day, the heat combined with Yang's higher volume drawing a deep groan from the kneeling woman.

Blake and Yang continued to fire shot after shot across the Schnee heiress's porcelain features, each taking a cheek and coating it again and again until they were both spent. Weiss opened her eye, as the other was practically sealed shut with cum, and gazed up at her teammates, both sporting looks of lust and satisfaction. Just as Blake was wiping the last of her seed off on Weiss's lips, Yang reached for the nearby desk and grabbed a hand mirror to present to her, taking it tentatively, Weiss held up the reflective surface and gazed into it with her one available eye.

The sight took her breath away.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the worlds most influential multi-continental company, was coated in the semen of five of her peers, she was in a state of utter degradation, a sight that would most likely kill her father if he was ever to gaze upon it. She was the antithesis of everything she was supposed to be, and she loved it. The image before her was flawless, from angling her head down slightly the most recent cum had began to slowly make it's way downwards to her slim jaw, some of it just aching down to leave glistening trails down her slender neck, the large amount that was covering her left eye had begun to shift and crawl down her cheek, further emphasising the amount that was coating her.

She was snapped from yet another daze by the mirror before her being snatched away harshly, turning over her should she saw the culprit was the one and only Nora Valkyrie. Standing with one of her hands locked to her hip while the other dangled the mirror in front of the cum covered girl. 

"Now!" the bubbly hammer wielder called in her typical dramatised way "I have been waiting so patiently on the sidelines but it's time for you..." She punctuated the statement with a boop to the kneeling girl's nose "...to serve the queen of this castle!" Nora finished with a flex of her cock making it bob in Weiss's vision.

Under any normal circumstance, she would have scoffed at the absurdity of Nora's delivery but in her cum drunk state, she agreed wholeheartedly and showed this by leaning up to lay a passionate kiss on the eager cockhead standing proudly above her. 

"Good girl..." Nora purred as she dragged the Schnee girl onto her cock before the words had even left her mouth.

Weiss was once again feeling a strong hand gripping her ponytail and the familiar feeling of a large length penetrating her throat. She was not only dealing with one of the strongest grips but also the girl who took second place in size between the two teams, sitting at an impressive seven and three-quarter inches she was only just falling behind Pyrrha's magnificent eight. Nora however, had a factor that set her apart from the rest, there was a reason why the infamously forward girl was waiting nearly til last before Weiss so much as touched her. Once Nora started, there was no stopping her. The second Nora's dick entered her mouth Weiss knew it wouldn't leave until Nora was spent, and as everyone was well aware of, Nora had a lot of energy.

Weiss took the first three quarters without flinching, a testament to the girl's experience, Nora let out a particularly deep groan as she felt herself enter the heiresses throat. A second hand joined the other as they locked her head in place, Weiss could feel the immense strength behind her grasp and a shiver went down her spine at the knowledge at just how trapped she was. Nora's hips began moving as she withdrew her aching cock till the head was teasing her toys lips before plunging back in with full force, attempting to completely sheath herself. Weiss felt her throat being tested, again and again, feeling the lust and power behind each brutal thrust as the orange-haired girl attempted to claim her throat.

Weiss heard a moan of satisfaction above her that tapered off into a groan of dissatisfaction as the base of Nora's cock was denied the pleasurable warmth and softness.

Hand's began dragging her onto the vicious thrusts to achieve that final bit of satisfaction Nora needed to send her over the top, she needed to fully claim Weiss and her inability to was holding her back.

Looking down at the girl she was currently face fucking, Nora watched as icy blue eyes refocused and looked up to her with clear need in them, the sight was already enough to keep the girl pressing on, the visage of Weiss Schnee with a cock half-buried in her throat and the clear signs of drool mixing with the cum of her teammates was a powerful image indeed. 

But something else entirely set Nora off.

Looking into those eyes something changed, her gaze hardened and one of those perfectly sculpted cum covered eyebrows raised as she felt the heiress strain against her grip, not to get away but to push herself further onto the cock before. Weiss wore a challenge on her face, a competition to see if Nora had what it took to claim her. Fire spread through the hammer wielder's chest and Weiss felt the length between her lips throb and harden.

She barely had time to react as Nora forced her backwards, Wiess having to hold herself upright by extending her arms behind her, Nora's member never left her mouth as she leant over her with her legs positioned either side of her torso. The look on her face showing pure determination mixed with maddening lust.

"You ready snow angel?" Nora asked in an almost mocking tone. Without waiting for the helpless girl to answer she instead used her grip to nod her head "That's good because I've got a little treat for you..." 

Weiss felt her heart rate pick up as she remained trapped underneath the deceptively strong girl, knowing how hard Nora went when she wasn't being goaded combined with the look in her eyes had the cum covered girl's mind racing. Slowly one of the strong legs that were planted either side of her torso lifted to step over her shoulder, forcing Weiss lower and Nora into a more crouched position. Nora repeated the action with the other leg so she was entirely straddling the white-haired girl's head.

"Now hold still..." she almost didn't recognise Nora's voice through the animalistic lust. She barely had the moments necessary to hear it before she was finally claimed.

Nora's grip tightened and with one powerful thrust downwards, Weiss's throat was fully claimed. With another sound that could have easily been mistaken for a rouge Grimm loose in their dorm, Nora began her rhythm, using her infamously strong thighs she began to truly fuck the snow-themed girl's throat. Blow after powerful blow came down upon Weiss's face, the sounds of pure unbridled lust combined with the sounds of Weiss's throat desperately accommodating the intruding length again and again.

Though she couldn't take much stock of the room around her due to the girl currently dominating her throat, Weiss did manage to make out the sounds of moans and sighs from the further corners of the room, the thought of her peers enjoying the view of their teammate being utterly railed in front of them sending more pleasurable waves through her. 

It was honestly a miracle that Wiess hadn't cum yet, she had been on the cliff's edge for a while now and while she was excellent at holding it bay there was only so much she could take, the feeling of Nora's incredible length violating her again and again while using her for nothing more than pleasure was enough to get her close, the added bonus of the people who saw her as an equal watching the debased scene unfold was almost too much. Luckily for her, Nora had been quite pent up and the overwhelming patience she had shown throughout the majority of this gathering was quick to be released. 

Weiss could tell the girl dominating her was reaching her end much faster than she would have liked but because this angle allowed even deeper access to her friend's throat combined with her overactive nature meant that her cock was already throbbing with need after only a minute or two. Nora's pace hadn't slowed even a little since she first entered her throat and Weiss began to see stars dancing in her vision as she made the shaky realisation that she was passing out, she hadn't been able to take a full breath since this brutal facefucking began. Her vision continued to shake with every impact of Nora's hips against her chin, loud wet sounds escaping her each time completely out of her control, she clearly couldn't see from his angle but from the wet feeling around her thighs, she knew this rough treatment had formed a small puddle of her own making beneath her.

"I'm gonna..." Nora staggered out through gritted teeth before giving up on the warning entirely in favour of redoubling her efforts.

All Weiss could do was ride out the storm as Nora climax loomed, knowing full well that she wouldn' be given the choice of whether or not to swallow. The cum that was covering the majority of her face had been smeared all over her features and the violent movements of her head had caused some to fly off onto Nora's abdomen. Although she was technically losing what she had worked so hard to earn, the sensation of all her friend's essence flowing across her face and landing on her petite chest was magnificent when combined with her current situation. Feeling her excitement build it took every ounce of willpower she had in her to not touch herself, knowing the slightest stimulation would send her into a mind-numbing orgasm.

Luckily for her, Nora could no longer hold back the floodgates and with one final punishing thrust, she hilted herself entirely as she threw her head back, letting loose the most guttural sound Weiss had ever heard. 

The bulge in her throat visibly throbbed as the first shot of Nora's climax was released, the crushing grip on her skull only growing tighter as Nora attempted to draw her further onto her length somehow, her eye's rolled back as the girl bent double over her head unloaded all of that pent up lust directly into her stomach. Shaking slightly and releasing the occasional choking sound was all that could be heard as Nora's torrent finally tapered off and both girls fell backwards, a wet slurp swiftly following as Nora's still semi-erect cock vacated her throat.

Both girls barely caught themselves on their elbows as they tumbled to the ground, Weiss's vison becoming less and less burry with every deep intake of breath as she regained stock on her surroundings. All others present were still watching with a mixture of amusement and lust-filled glee, waiting for the snow haired girl to come enough to her senses to notice the spartan themed warrior standing above her. 

Before she could register the presents a strong hand cupped her chin to pull her up to her knees again, her head was angled up to meet those dazzling emerald eyes, Weiss could barely see straight but she used all her strength to utter the one and only thing on her mind.

"Cuuuuum..." the word came out slurred as she knelt there staring up at Pyrrha with unfocused eyes.

She was an absolute mess, she had no idea what she actually looked like but Pyrrha certainly did, still coated in the cum of her peers but thanks to Nora it had been splattered more haphazardly across her striking features, her makeup had run and mixed with the white liquid and her hair had loosened slightly from her ponytail which now left long strands hanging down her shoulders while others were stuck to her face with a mixture of sweat and cum. On top of that, her face was a picture of cum drunk lust, her mouth was agape panting heavily while still recovering from her last endeavour, her eyes were lidded and still unfocused as she gazed blankly up at the powerful girl before her, all while her body shook and trembled as she used the last of her willpower to stop herself from cramming as many of her slim digits inside herself as she could to relieve the unbearable heat burning within her.

"Hmmm, you look so good like this Weiss..." Pyrrha giggled "...this look suits you so much better." she couldn't help but lick her lips as she taunted the girl kneeling before her.

Weiss only managed a meek questioning sound as she stared transfixed at the shining green eyes bearing down on her with a look of dark satisfaction.

Pyrrha's hand gripped her impressive shaft as she began to slowly stroke herself with long purposeful motions, loving the sight of the girl who she had once considered her rival kneeling helplessly before her. "I'd love to give you what you so clearly crave..." her smile only widened when she saw the Schnee girl nodded her head enthusiastically showing her shameless desperation. "...but I'm going to need to hear you beg for it first."

The command cut through the fog of lust and Weiss began without a hint of hesitation. "Please Pyrrha! Please let me feel your glorious cum..." she kept her eyes locked on the girl above her as she professed her honest desires. "...I need to feel it, I want it so-"

She was cut off but a finger pressed against her cum soaked lips.

"No no no." Pyrrha scolded. "Not me..." she gestured over to Jaune who was gazing dreamily at them. "...I need to hear you beg my partners permission." the amusement in her eyes only grew as Weiss pivoted to face him and placed both her hands on the ground, which until this point had been gripping her thighs to fight off the urge to masturbate, and gaze up at him with that same needy expression.

"Please Jaune... Please let her beautiful girlfriend cover me..." she bit her lip as she gazed into his piercingly blue eyes "...please let me cum."

Pyrrha had begun stroking herself in earnest at the heiresses shameless pleas, Jaune looked no less satisfied as all eyes were on him to give them all the show they'd been waiting for.

"I dunno Wiess..." he said with a tone of faux contemplation "...I don't know if you've earned it." he felt a rush of satisfaction shoot through him at the sound of Pyrrha's lusty groan, clearly loving his demeanour towards her. 

The need in Wiess's eyes only grew at the possibility of being denied what she craved, adding to the already blazing inferno within her. "I'll do anything Jaune! I'll do whatever you or your perfect girlfriend desire!" the thought of offering herself up to be used giving her no small amount pleasure.

Jaune let out a low chuckle as he stepped closer to her. "I only want one thing from you..."

"Anything!" she blurted without even thinking.

Using a finger on her chin to lift her head and turn it towards the cock, now being furiously pleasured inches from her face, he leaned into her ear.

"Scream her name while you cum.." 

Weiss's whole body shook at the command and her hands gripped onto her slender thighs to prevent her self from diving in, she knew the second her pussy was filled she'd finish. Pyrrha's clear enjoyment of her self denial was made obvious by the primal moan that tore through her. 

"You heard him Weiss, I want all of Beacon to know why you're cumming" Pyrrha panted as those lust-filled emerald orbs bore into her with every word.

"Y-yes of course..." her words came out unsteady as she fought every urge in her body, her hands squeezing and rubbing her thighs in desperation for some form of release.

"Let me see it Weiss" Pyrrha ordered through gritted teeth. "Let me that needy pussy..."

She was already falling back to comply before the order had finished being given, she leaned back on one hand and moved her legs to form an M shape to ensure that no part of her slim and pale body was hidden from the crimson-haired girl.

"That's it..." Pyrrha growled "Tell them Weiss, tell them how much of a slut you are!" she gestured to their audience that was still eagerly watching the show unfold before them.

"Yes! I'm such a slut for your cum! I love every drop!" Weiss pleaded to all in attendance, her hands gripping tightly on her thighs as the humiliation tore through her.

"Oh fuck!" Pyrrha was clearly getting close as she took a step forward to fully stand over her. "Thank Jaune. Thank my boyfriend for letting me cover you in my cum!"

"THANK YOU JAUNE I PROMISE I'LL SCREAM!"

All Pyrrha could manage as she came was an explosive moan, quickly followed by the first huge shot hitting Weiss square on her nose, Pyrrha's cum was thick and the shot was forceful enough that it made a splashing sound as it landed. The majority of the first shot's cum spread upwards coating her forehead in the thick essence while the tail end of the shot coated her lips and chin.

The feeling of Pyrrha's powerful first shot was enough to blast away the last of her willpower as three of her slim fingers buried themselves knuckle deep inside her in one single stroke before she had even finished inserting them they had begun to furiously curl. The two sensations were too much to handle and in an instant, Weiss's world went white as an entire evening of edging came to a thunderous end.

"PYRRRRHHAAAAAA!!!"

True to her word the sound of Weiss's orgasm reverberated off the walls due to its sheer pitch and volume, her pussy visibly contracted on the invading fingers threatening to crush them in its vice grip. Arousal poured from her as she only sought more and more pleasure, still curling her fingers against her most sensitive spot relentlessly.

Pyrrha wasn't fairing any better, her head lolled back and mouth agape as she panted, thrusting her hips in time with her still vigorous stroking as she finally released her own pent up lust. Weiss hadn't even finished screaming Pyrrha's name before the second powerful shot hit her, the warm essence landing on the underside of her chin and coated her neck, Weiss instinctively leaned forward to catch as much of delicious seed as she could. The third and fourth shits were similar although they travelled lower, coating her modest bust and pale stomach with large arcs, the cum continued it's journey downwards as it left streaks and trails all down Weiss's quivering body and some even reached her core where it was quickly joined to the fingers furiously working themselves in and out.

"F-face!" was all Pyrrha could muster but the command reached its destination through the fog of lust.

While still jamming her fingers as fast as she could into herself, she moved up to her knees and directly under the powerful and still ejaculating cock, in doing so receiving a shot straight into her platinum hair leaving a perfect streak up to her ruined ponytail. Now with her face visible Pyrrha could finally aim her shots to properly coat the submissive heiress, using one hand to take hold of the now cum stained hair and the other to aim she proceeded to paint the Schnee's eager features. 

Pyrrha's heat and musk filled every one of her senses as she was coated, cum covered almost every inch of her face aside from her left eye and one corner of her mouth, as Pyrrha's grip loosened Weiss finally let gravity take her as she fell backwards from her kneeling position. Laying there still panting heavily with a visible wet patch beneath her and cum coating well over half of the immaculate skin of her upper body. Weiss was a mess...

...and she'd never felt more satisfied.

Her stress had melted away an undetermined amount of time ago, she'd long since lost track of time, the weight that perpetually weighed her down was a distant memory. She had been used as a tool for others pleasure while being shamelessly and unapologetically undignified in the process, her limbs were jelly and she was barely present mentally as the orgasm she had experienced was so powerful that the only reason she wasn't unconscious was due to her training as a huntress. This behaviour was the absolute antithesis of what Weiss Schnee represented and yet she had never felt more in her own skin.

She didn't want this feeling to end and it seemed neither did her captive audience...

"Damn Weiss..." Yang whistled playfully from above her "...Pyr really did a number on you huh?" 

Looking up through her only available eye she saw the silhouette of Yang standing above her with a very noticeable erection standing proudly above her, glancing around the room she couldn't help but notice all other in attendance had the same predicament. A familiar feeling welling up within her at the realisation.

"I love watching her do that..." Jaune remarked wistfully as he gazed at the now blushing Pyrrha.

"Yeah real romantic." Blake quipped with a roll of her eyes, despite her eager erection.

Weiss's heartbeat picked up as a thought crossed her mind.

"Well, I think Weiss performed wonderfully," Ren stated in his usual calm and polite demeanour.

"I second that!" Nora exclaimed "I haven't gone that hard in a while and Weissey took it like a champ!" added with another enthusiastic fist pump.

A sound grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, while everyone was preoccupied, Weiss had moved to sit against one of the room's bookshelves and was presenting her still sopping wet womanhood for all to see.

"Cuuuummm..." Weiss moaned as she used two fingers to part her lower lips and show her virginal pussy.

"Wait, really??" Yang exclaimed as excitement filled her eyes.

"Cuuuummmmmm" fingers rubbed her clit as she raised her hips off the ground invitingly.

Shocked glances were exchanged as they watched Weiss in awe.

"Finally!" a high pitched voiced cheered as Ruby rushed over to where Weiss was laying.

She felt a pair of hands on her thighs as she glanced up to Ruby's shimmering silver eyes, a final questioning look in them as if asking for permission.

A lust-filled smile spread across her cum coated lips as she gave her answer.

"Do it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment with your thoughts and if you would like you can send an email with a request or question to the address below, I have a small list of topics I won't cover in my bio if you're unsure :)
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com


End file.
